


Ch8. Aftermath

by Alyssandra Kyles (M1A)



Series: DoOrS [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1A/pseuds/Alyssandra%20Kyles
Summary: Aftermathnoun :Something that results or follows from an event, especially one of a disastrous or unfortunate nature; consequence:Synonyme:outcome, chain reaction, impact, waves, after-effects
Series: DoOrS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975291
Kudos: 2





	1. Elena

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries

Vicki left.

Elena felt… so very sad. She almost killed her. Oh, what to do? What could she say to Matt? What would she say to Matt? She almost killed his sister. What would she have done then?

Elena leaves, moving slowly toward the backdoor entrance. 

Elena was on her warpath, still angry at fate, that Matt’s cry shakes her up even more. What did she almost do? She was so ready to end Vicki…Ready… How could someone be ready for that?

“Elena.” He begins “Have you seen—? Whoa. What happened?” He cuts off when his eyes land on the RedRedRed of her bright white top.

“Nothing. Some idiot with some fake blood got me.” Elena shakes her head. She wants to escape. She feels a headache burning. “I’m gonna go home and shower.”

“I can’t find Vicki. She totally bailed on me.” Matt's BlueBlueBue eyes water. 

What- What can Elena say to make everything better? What can she say? Will a band-aid help? Will ripping the band-aid help more? Half-truth? Omission?. “I don’t know where she is.” The truth it is. I hope you never learn what I almost did.

“Is this what I am for? I lifetime of worrying about her?”

Yes, Elena is so so sorry. “You’re a good brother Matt.”

“Yeah, maybe she went home.”

No…She left because Elena almost drove a stake through her heart. “Maybe”

“ Okay.”

Elena feels so bad. The worst. She wants to hit her head against the wheel of her car. Maybe if she hurt somewhere else she would not feel the ache in her heart? 

* * *

Walking up the porch, Elena sees Stefan waiting for her and the fog clears. 

Jer… “Where is he?” 

She climbs up the stairs and sees her brother silently crying on his bed. She goes up to him and hugs him tight. She wished she could stop his pain. “Do you understand what happened tonight?”

Vicki was a vampire. She almost killed Jer. Elena almost killed Vicki.

“She’s… Vicki’s…" 

Her brother tries to explain, tries to put words on what he saw. He shakes in his confusion and Elena AchesAchesAches 

"Why does everybody have to leave me?"

Elena understands, but she can't watch Jer, her dear brother drown again.

* * *

"Is there anyone that may know what happened to her before leaving town?"

* * *

  
"It's for the best"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people!  
> > As you have read DoOrS was more of a One-sided event thing
> 
> >> Alys did that/Thought that/blablabla
> 
> >>> 'Ch.8 Aftermath' picks up at Ch.8 of 'DoOrS'
> 
> >> In 'DoOrS' Alys did things without thought and maybe you picked up on it > the doors situation happened because Alys is a BIG lazy scaredy-cat. And if she is not pushed to do stuff she won't. Imagine her as a willing to hide from the real world Rapunzel. That is why the door moments happen. One of the reasons. 
> 
> >>> 'Ch.8 Aftermath' is here for you readers to understand all the waves she created without wanting to do anything and without thinking. ((Alys is impulsive))
> 
> >> Any questions, do not hesitate to ask. Any povs/perspectives you want to read about, ask away.  
> Planned Povs: Damon, Kol, Gloria, Lexi,


	2. Damon

It was an easy plan. His brother's bff was the perfect solution to his problem. But nothing ever went to plan since he came back to Mystic Falls. Each time, nothing ever was simple. 

Augustine.

Scratch that- His emotions were off, not his memories. He would have wished he had a switch for them too if he had emotions.

Only anger hate and vengeance. And deep inside a small light.

Katherine.

Scratch that too.

Back to his simple but wrecked plan, Damon grumbled into his glass of whiskey.

Vicki. That. Bitch.

All her fault.

The oil was boiling. He was waiting for an opportunity to kill her. Anything.

Anything.

He stared at the golden liquid sloshing around his glass. Easy plan. Foiled plan. Damon remembered the blood, the compelling of the pitiful human girl, her fearful but determined accusation, the cops pulling Lexi away and then... Then... Lexi disappeared through the entrance door without the cops. Then, Vicki was there staring at him with wide shocked eyes. Then he was vamping towards her in anger. How dare she! Then, he met the door face first and- And he froze when he felt the sting. He felt sluggish. The cops had chosen him. Him, Damon Salvatore and he remembered Augustine. Fear. No! He remembered Katherine. His light. No! Then, Stefan was there, fighting for him. Shaking him. 

"Where is Lexi?"

Damon shook his head, "Gone"

Stefan had nodded and vanished from the town centre, Damon clutched to him. He left Damon in a cell. The cell he was in now. A glass of whiskey in hand, the third now. How long had he been locked up?

He was getting moody. Hungry. Angry. 

He grumbled in his cell, tracing letters on the dirty floor and crossing it out.

~~VICKI~~


	3. Gloria

Gloria is surprised the first time Slater introduces her to the stupid chit. She has knowledge she should not have. She is the same girl, Lexi, her friend talked about. 

The chit gives her powers greater than a talisman could give. The Original Witch. The Original Vampire Hunter. She contacts Klaus when she has the Hunter's location. Klaus comes back to Gloria with a maniacal grin. He orders to give her the location of the chit. She creates a location-tracing-stone to track her on his orders. 

She sends the urn with the Hunter's ashes and the stone. Her own stone glows when the chit touches it. Klaus nods. 

Elijah comes to find his brother at her bar a week later. They talk. She tries to listen in. She is blocked out. 

Damon angry asks for the chit's location one day when he comes in for a drink. He looks demented. He rages at her and she knocks him out. 

Elijah intercepts him before Damon has permission to leave. He compels Vicki, the chit, out of his mind. She never saved Lexi.

Klaus comes back with Elijah when the chit is missing. Klaus' eyes are fierce. Gloria wonders if he is sad and is hiding it.

Gloria tracks the chit to Mystic Falls. She is there but not. Something tingles in the back of her head as the pair leaves in search of Kol.

Gloria tracks the chit again. And again. And again. She is always in Mystic Falls. A house, the Grill, the Salvatore boarding house, the hospital. But she is never really there. Where is the chit? The Originals are going mad without her. Gloria wonders if the chit knows the hold she has on them? All of them, Gloria included. Gloria laughs, no… Gloria knows the chit does not think much. And after talking with Elijah, Gloria knows the chit has issues. Major Issues that Klaus got hooked to.


	4. Kol

Kol feels the soothing red haze and the smell of honey, spice and sparks before he opens his eyes. Blood, he registers. Alive is a close second. It blinks repetitively in his mind. Alive. Alive. Alive. He concludes that he is finally undaggered. 

Undaggered and Alive.

His eyes fall on his ever slick and stick up his ass brother Elijah. Then his eyes zeroed in on the small kitten. A baby vampire. She squeaked out a greeting and Kol wonders what year it is for that greeting to be proper. She is petite but would be of legal age to marry if she had been in the seventh century. He greets her back and can smell the stench of fear and confusion and he licks his lips. 

He doesn't bother her, doesn't stalk her when Elijah explains, they were Alive, Undaggered thanks to her. Kol thinks she is stupid. Kol can almost hear Elijah think the same. She is spooked when Kol stops watching her. He smells it and it is funnier. He likes her fear. It is better than not fearing them. Then she would be stupid And foolish. 

They don't talk to each other. He doesn't talk to Elijah. One day he leaves. Elijah leaves too. They always have the house in mid-construction if they want to come back. He leaves for Africa and tries to find old friends. Old witch covens. They are old. They are dead. He meets their daughters and grandchildren. He tastes the sparks in the air when they do magic around him. He teaches them and guides them as he had done years ago. His dead cold blood sings with want and he leaves to other countries to lash out. 

Blood and death trails behind him. When he too is filled with sparks and honey and spices he comes back.

Elijah finds him one time and announces that Klaus has made contact with their kitten. 

He comes back again months later, while Kol is splurging on blood, Klaus at his side, fidgeting with nervous energy. Kitten knows about the doppelganger. She planned for it. 

Klaus had gone to find Elijah. Elijah still sounded surprised at that.

They had gone back to the Old house. The kitten was missing.

Klaus had contacted Gloria.

The stone she had made on Klaus orders had pinpointed her location to Mystic Falls. But she did not exist in Mystic Falls.

They had come to Kol. For Help.

Help. It was still ringing in his ears. In his thoughts. In his bloody haze.

Klaus needed Kol's help??

**Author's Note:**

> You get a bundle of chapters cos, I need to work & I have got a presentation for school. Getting the daily chapters out of the way. See you Friday/or Sat! 24/10/20


End file.
